A trop vouloir en faire
by Anna Libellule
Summary: Au début, je ne voulais pas poster ça. Et finalement, je l'ai fait. Recueil d'OS possédant le plus large nombre de couples probables et improbables. Pourquoi je poste ça, moi ? (Rating M au 9ème chapitre)
1. Chapter 1

On commence tout de suite avec un mini texte sur le Dave/Antoine (en toute amitié).

* * *

 **DAVOINE**

Le bruit caractéristique d'un liquide coulant dans un verre se fit entendre. C'était le même bruit, encore et toujours, il n'entendait plus que ça. Matin, midi, soir, nuit. Et l'autre n'avait pas conscience du mal-être dans lequel il était plongé à cause de lui. Il ne voyait pas sa longue descente infernale semblable à la boisson qui descendait dans son organisme.  
Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera? Comment cette folie avait-elle commencée?

Dave eut un petit rire, attirant le regard d'Antoine.

 _Tu ris mais tu es en train de dépérir sous mes yeux, Dave..._ pensa Antoine.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, desespéré.

Alice et Jostophe avait abandonné la lutte depuis longtemps. Lui était resté parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner son ami. Mais à force de rester confiné dans cet endroit sombre, c'était lui qui commençait à se perdre.

Et Dave rit.

* * *

Ce que vous pensez de ce texte est précieux! Chaque review est une prière accordée à Dave! Pauvre Dave! (Mais si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, essayez de spéculer sur le prochain chapitre.)


	2. Chapter 2

On continue avec un autre mini-texte absolument splendide et criant de vérité!

* * *

 **JOSTOINE?**

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus non plus, il était juste en retrait. Oui c'est ça, en retrait.  
Le fait qu'il l'ait trompé avait évidemment beaucoup joué dans son état d'esprit actuel et il se disait que s'il avait pu être plus présent, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Antoine se leva du canapé où il était resté assis pendant une heure environ. Son amant n'avait pas cessé de le fixer du regard, inquiet quant à la décision de ce dernier.  
Le moment de silence se prolongea et les deux hommes se regardaient sans qu'aucun ne prennent d'initiatives. Finalement, le châtain s'avança.

"Antoine...Je suis désolé, je...

-Non, c'est moi...Je...Jostophe, écoute tu...tu avais le droit, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir et-

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je t'ai dit que c'était ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai retrouvé dans le cul d'un autre."

Antoine flancha à ses mots. Toute la douleur de la scène venait de se rejouer dans son esprit.

Il était rentré plus tôt d'une conférence et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, il avait surpris Jostophe en pleine activité physique intense avec Mathieu.  
Son amant et son ami. Ensemble. Il devait avouer que sur le coup, c'était hilarant. Puis bizarre. Puis triste. Au final, il avait sorti un faible "désolé" et était parti s'installer sur le canapé. Canapé qu'il venait tout juste de quitter maintenant.

Jostophe avait toujours son regard coupable et inquiet quant à ce qu'allait dire le brun.

"Bon okay, j'approuve votre relation et je vais enfin pouvoir sortir avec Richard. Salut"

Et Antoine part en se déhanchant.

* * *

Savoir bousiller tout un texte juste en faisant n'importe quoi avec les deux dernières phrases, c'est tout un art!


	3. Chapter 3

Le troisième facteur d'improbabilité est là!

* * *

 **RICHSTOPHE**

La première chose qu'il avait remarqué, c'était ses yeux dépareillés. Il avait un œil aveugle qui lui donnait ce charme si particulier. Un charme sauvage qu'il n'avait vu chez aucune personne auparavant. Il l'avait rencontré chez son ami, Antoine. Il était resté silencieux, l'observant de son œil valide couleur chocolat et ça l'avait fait fondre.  
Jostophe n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de sensible, il avait souvent fui l'amour qu'on lui portait à cause de ses aventures qu'il savait périlleuse. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attacher mais là...Là il en pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il s'était approché sous le regard surpris d'Antoine et l'avait abordé.

"S-Salut..."

Il ne lui répondit pas, il avait l'âme d'un dur.

"Jostophe..."

Antoine l'interpella mais Jostophe n'en avait cure. Ses mains se levèrent malgré elles et touchèrent la pilosité blonde sale de l'élu de son cœur.

"Jostophe."

Antoine l'avait appelé un peu plus fortement maintenant.

"Jostophe! T'es en train de faire de l'œil à Richard! Ma peluche putain!"

* * *

Je défis quiconque de me dire que le Richstophe n'a pas d'avenir!


	4. Chapter 4

Au fait, c'est pas parce que je mets "Jostoine" par exemple que Jostophe et Antoine sont en couple. C'est juste une indication sur les personnages principaux. Voilà, peut-être que vous l'aviez compris mais je tenais à le préciser.

* * *

 **JOSTOINE**

Antoine s'était réveillé avec un arrière goût d'homme fort au fond de sa gorge et pour cause, en se regardant dans le miroir, au lieu de son habituel barbe et de de ses cheveux fous se trouvait le visage familier de Jostophe.  
Il avait pris son corps? Mais par quel maléfice était-ce possible? Non, même par maléfice c'était pas possible.

Antoine glissa sa main dans sa poche et en retira une carte.

La carte KIWI.

Et merde, il était baisé, tout était possible désormais.  
Il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, admirant malgré lui les traîts de mâle dominant de son ami. Quelle allure il avait tout de même, quelle classe et quel prestance. A bien y repenser, il n'avait peut-être pas si envie que ça que le maléfice s'arrête.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Antoine vit avec surprise son propre corps le regarder avec des yeux d'homme fort.

"ANTOINE! cria Jostophe.

-Jostophe?

-Mon valeureux corps! Tu dois me le rendre maintenant! Tu ne peux pas comprendre la puissance qui sommeille en moi! Tu ne peux pas le contrôler parce que toi, tu n'es que douceur et moi, je suis viril mais doux!

-COMMENT PEUT TU DIRE CA?!

-C'est la vérité! Tu vas m'autodétruire par ta douceur, je ne peux vivre qu'avec ce côté caché, enfoui en moi et tu vas le réveiller!"

Mais il était trop tard, blessé par les mots de son ami, Antoine laissa couler ses larmes sans retenu. Ces mots étaient si durs, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Alors il explosa.

* * *

Une explosion douce et virile, comme toujours. Je devrais vendre mes idées à Michael Bay.


	5. Chapter 5

**JDAYONNARD (Jday/Connard)**

Dans la chambre d'ami, un homme hurla à la mort, réveillant Jday en sursaut. Le corps tremblant, il réussit à s'extirper de ses draps et se dirigea â tatons vers la porte de sa chambre.  
Il arpenta le couloir sombre et atteint maladroitement la chambre de son ami. En ouvrant la porte, il se rendit compte de la chaleur suffocante régnant dans la pièce et s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il en profita pour ouvrir les volets et laisser la lumière pâle de la lune éclairer la chambre.  
Il découvrit un triste spectacle. Son ami Connard était en sueur, soufflant tel un taureau malade.

"Coco?" demanda Jday en s'approchant du lit de son ami.

Pas de réponses, juste ce souffle rauque d'animal.

Le barbu passa une main sur le front du souffrant et constata qu'il était à point. Chaud bouillant.

"Coco, bon sang! Tu vas mal!

-DayDay...Je suis pas bien.

-Tu es malade!

-Je sais. J'ai besoin que tu m'apportes de l'eau et des glaçons.

-Tout de suite!

-Et des fraises.

-Des fraises?

-J'ai besoin de fraises. Mon corps réclame des fraises.

-Mais, il est quatre heures du matin! Et on est en décembre! C'est pas la saison."

Connard tira sur le haut du pyjama du brun et l'attira à lui. Son aura s'était assombrie faisant presque peur à l'autre.

"Rien à battre, je veux des fraises. Donnes moi des fraises..."

Il le regardait avec une lueur malfaisante. Qui sait ce qu'il avait prévu si jamais JDay ne revenait pas avec ses fraises?  
Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire tabasser par le malade qu'il savait faible mais un taureau bléssé était plus dangereux que n'importe quoi. Il voulait des fraises? Il aura ses fraises.

Jday sortit en trombe de la chambre, chercha quelques instants puis revint, triomphant.

"Tiens Coco. Pour cette fois, juste CETTE fois, tu peux dormir avec ma petite culotte", déclara le brun en rougissant furieusement.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du malade et d'un geste, il fit basculer le brun à côté de lui et lui répliqua :

"Je te veux toi, dans cette petite culotte."

L'amour c'est beau.


	6. Chapter 6

**RICHSTOPHE** \- Partie 2 (le point de vue de Richard)

* * *

A vrai dire, quand Richard l'avait vu chez Antoine, il s'était d'abord dit :"Mais qui est ce bel éphèbe?" Mais à mesure que le temps passait, il se rendait de plus en plus compte de sa condition de peluche.  
Jamais un homme aussi beau pourrait accorder la moindre attention à lui, un chien borgne et dégueulasse en plus. Antoine ne le lavait quasiment jamais, l'odeur ne l'incommodait pas mais maintenant Richard se sentait indigne du regard de Jostophe -il venait d'entendre son nom de la bouche d'Antoine- et sa crainte de paraître ridicule s'agrandissait avec le temps.

Son coeur en mousse fit un bond lorsque Jostophe passa une main dans ses poils blonds et le caressa sensuellement. Il se retint de gémir. Antoine était là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer sa faiblesse et-

"Aaaaaaah!"

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le gémissement sortit malgré lui de ses lèvres pelucheuses s'attirant un regard brûlant de désir de la part de Jostophe qui, sans préavis, le prit sous son bras, sans faire attention à Antoine qui avait un air bête inscrit sur le visage.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous deux et en grande hâte dans une chambre et fermèrent à clefs. S'ensuivit une longue nuit particulièrement jouissive pour Richard et Jostophe mais également une nuit horrifique pour Antoine.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce couple marche si bien. Ironie.


	7. Chapter 7

**JDAYONNARD**

* * *

Il avait l'impression de mourir, son corps se déchirant en deux sous les poussées dévastatrices venant de l'intérieur. Connard était à ses côtés, ne sachant que faire. Il lui épongeait le front, lui susurrait des mots doux, des mots d'encouragements ce qui jurait avec son côté habituellement froid et cynique.

"Ne t'en fais pas Jday, tu y arriveras. Je t'aime..."

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front mais même si cela mit du baume au cœur du barbu, ses souffrances ne cessaient pas.  
 _Était-ce cela, mourir?_ Autant que ça finisse vite, il aurait limite préférer passer des heures dans une vierge de fer plutôt que de continuer son inexorable descente aux enfers.

Un coup plus prononcé lui déchira l'anus.

"Julien...Je...Je peux pas, c'est trop horrible...Tue-moi, supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non! Je le vois, je peux le voir, encore un effort!"

Porté par la voix de son amant, Jday poussa de toutes ses forces et finalement, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité de douleur, un simple cri perça l'atmosphère lourde de la chambre.

C'était un beau bébé couvert de merde mais un bébé quand même. Leur bébé. Mr Connard le tenait dans ses bras, non sans cacher son dégoût à cause des relents d'excréments et le tendit à Jday, exténué et en sueur.

"Jday, mon amour, tu nous en as expulsé une grosse merde."

Sur cette blague vaseuse, le brun se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle erratique et la vision trouble et sa seule pensée fut :

"Bordel de merde...Je...Quoi?!"

* * *

Que ceux qui ont trouvé ça trash, lèvent les dix doigts en l'air!


	8. Chapter 8

**JOSTOINE?**

* * *

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle au début puis à mesure que le temps passait, la voix devint intelligible. C'était un chuchotement, une voix que Jostophe aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Antoine.

Mais c'était impossible, il était mort il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, dans un terrible accident de dirigeable (une sombre histoire d'hélice coupante et de toile made in Foqueyou).

La voix ne cessait pourtant pas malgré l'absence de logique à l'existence de cette dernière.

"Jostophe..."

 _C'était...c'était son nom..._

"Jostophe..."

Jostophe se sentait mal. Il n'était pas du genre à exposer ses sentiments mais cette voix, celle d'Antoine était...C'était trop. Sa blessure face à la perte de son amant n'était pas encore refermée et ce murmure venu d'ailleurs ne faisait que rajouter du sel sur ses plaies. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre, s'accrochant au rêve du passé.

"Antoine?"

La voix se tut. Quel idiot il faisait, parler à un bruit sans doute imaginaire...Dépité, il se leva et sortit, ayant besoin de prendre l'air.

Il marcha quelques instants quand soudain, il sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Il se tendit et regarda l'origine de son inconfort.

Il y avait là un homme aux cheveux noirs et fous lui rappelant instantanément Antoine. Son pincement au cœur l'empêcha de détourner le regard quand l'individu s'approcha de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres mais alors que Jostophe pensait que c'était un malentendu, le brun vint se poster devant lui et lui dit :

"C'est moi, Jostophe, j'ai pris le contrôle du corps de cet homme.

-Antoine...?

-Oui, viens là mon amour."

Jostophe laissa couler une larme virile le long de sa joue et se blottit dans les bras de son aimé, revenu (dans quelqu'un d'autre, mais revenu quand même) d'entre les morts. Les deux hommes partirent ensembles, comme les deux amoureux qu'ils étaient et qu'ils resteraient à jamais.

Mais...

"Antoine" avait menti. En vrai, cette personne s'appelait Raphaël Descraques et cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il stalkait inlassablement Jostophe. Quand Antoine, l'amant de ce bel homme était mort, il s'est dit : "Chouette, une occasion". Et il avait mit en place son plan diabolique. Qui marchait.

La vie est belle et tout le monde est heureux.

 **FIN**

* * *

Avouez : vous l'avez pas vu venir celle-là!


	9. Chapter 9

**PATRUEL** (à ne pas confondre avec Patrick Bruel. Patron/Samuel)  
Avant de vous laisser lire ce couple hautement improbable, je tiens à préciser que ce passage est rating M et que Samuel, pour des raisons évidentes, n'est pas un ventilateur mais un humain.

* * *

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Souillé de long en large par divers fluides corporels, Samuel en éprouvait une répugnance qui lui retournait l'estomac. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, son mac ne le laisserait jamais faire. Il avait été trompé et le voilà à la merci de cet homme qui était son maître. Ironiquement, ce dernier s'appelait également Samuel mais se faisait surnommer Sam, pensant que ça lui donnait un air jeune.  
Son client lui donna un énième coup de rein, le faisant gémir par automatisme et interrompant ses pensées.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait partir mais son travail en tant que prostitué était sa seule source de revenus.

Au bout de longues minutes, son calvaire s'acheva enfin quand le client remonta son pantalon et partit sans échanger un mot avec son coup du soir, le laissant dans la rue, à moitié débraillé.  
Samuel frissonna. La nuit était fraiche et il ne voulait pas choper la crève en restant accolé contre ce mur froid et humide. Il sortit de quoi s'essuyer de son sac afin de ne pas trainer avec le sperme de cet odieux personnage mais alors qu'il se nettoyait, il entendit un bruit de pas à sa gauche. Et ces pas se rapprochait de lui.

Paniqué à l'idée que ce soit une patrouille de police de nuit, il remonta rapidement son calbut et son pantalon et alluma une cigarette, tachant de paraître nonchalant.

La silhouette tourna à l'angle et Samuel put enfin l'apercevoir : c'était un homme tout habillé de noir et des lunettes fumées posées sur son nez malgré l'absence de soleil. L'individu était louche mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de souffler un grand coup. Ce n'était pas la police, tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de finir encore au trou. Chacune de ses absences mettait en colère Sam et il lui refilait alors les pires pervers de l'histoire de la prostitution.

L'homme en noir s'arrêta devant lui, si près qu'il empiétait l'espace personnel du gigolo.

"J'peux vous aider, m'sieur? demanda Samuel avec un rictus.

-P't'être bien que oui, gamin.

-Vous voulez du feu? dit-il en constatant que l'autre avait une cigarette au bec sans qu'elle ne fusse allumée.

-Ouais."

Samuel sortit son briquet mais son geste fut arrêté par l'inconnu qui se plaqua contre lui, son visage à deux centimètres du sien. Il resta comme ça pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher en avant et de profiter des braises de la cigarette de Samuel pour allumer la sienne. Ceci fait, il ne se recula pas pour autant si bien que le jeune homme commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.  
Ils étaient dans une ruelle peu fréquentée et même si la police passait parfois, il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'ils interviendraient si jamais il se faisait agresser.

"Au-Autre chose...? bafouilla-t-il.

-Ton corps sera parfait pour ce soir, ricana l'homme en noir avant de poser brutalement ses mains sur ses épaules afin de le maintenir collé au mur.

Malgré sa surprise, Samuel reprit très vite le contrôle de ses émotions et posa ses mains sur la veste de l'autre pour le stopper.

-C'est pas gratuit, chuchota-t-il.

L'autre eut un rictus avant de sortir une liasse de billet de sa poche et les glissa dans la poche de pantalon du jeune homme.

-Maintenant, on baise."

Samuel, si tôt la liasse en sécurité et le compte vérifié -il y en avait pour cent balles, il n'avait jamais reçu une telle somme pour une partie de jambes en l'air- se débarrassa rapidement de sa cigarette et l'écrasa sous son pied. L'autre en fit de même avant de se jeter sur le jeune homme, vorace.  
Il avait été habitué à une telle faim de la part de ses clients mais cet homme était d'un tout autre niveau. Ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes avec une telle hargne que bien vite, un goût de fer emplit sa bouche. Il lui avait carrément bouffé la bouche et maintenant, sa langue explorait sa cavité buccale, lui léchant le palais et caressant sa consœur sans jamais marquer de temps de pause.  
L'homme en noir n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter et n'avait aucun mal à garder le contrôle de leur échange, repoussant les vaines tentatives de domination de Samuel. Heureusement pour lui -et sa vie- le jeune homme respirait par le nez sinon, il aurait pu y passer car il doutait que le châtain ne le laisse s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle.

Tout en l'embrassant, l'individu lui défit d'un geste brusque sa braguette. Il ne voulait pas prendre son temps, il voulait prendre son pied et tout de suite. Mimant les gestes du plus vieux, Samuel fit de même avec le pantalon de toile noir. Une bosse était visible.

 _Déjà?_ s'étonna le gigolo.

C'est vrai que lui était du genre à ne pas ressentir du désir immédiatement, il se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause de la lassitude du métier. Sans doute et aussi l'idée de vendre son corps qui paraît immorale. Il faut bien vivre.

"Aaah..."gémit-il quand une main s'aventura dans son caleçon, prenant sa virilité d'un coup.

Samuel ne resta pas en reste, il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser un client avec une érection. Toujours lui donner le maximum de plaisir quitte à ne rien recevoir. C'était déjà exceptionnel que quelqu'un accepte de le prendre en main alors il n'allait pas le décevoir. Du bout de ses longs doigts, il délogea le sexe du châtain de son boxer et en toucha légèrement le gland. Enhardi par le grognement du client, il l'empoigna et commença de lents va-et-vient sur sa longueur, griffant parfois les veines qui ressortaient de son membre gorgé de désir.  
Mû d'un réflexe, le jeune homme inversa leur position et plaqua l'autre contre le mur. Il chassa la main qui lui donnait du plaisir et prit les deux sexes en main pour les frotter l'un contre l'autre. Cette fois, ce fut plus qu'un grognement qui sortit de la bouche entrouverte de l'homme en noir mais un véritable gémissement. Ce son était grisant. La friction était grisante. C'était peut-être la perspective de récupérer cent balles pour ça ou alors parce que, pour une fois, l'homme était agréable à regarder que Samuel commençait à être pantelant. Il prenait du bon temps lui aussi.  
Pendant que sa main s'activait à les rendre fébriles, son autre main empoigna les bourses de son client et les fit rouler dans la paume de sa main. Ce dernier agrippa les épaules du plus jeune et le colla contre lui, roulant des hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait passer au niveau supérieur.

Samuel retira complètement son pantalon et son caleçon et l'autre l'imita. Ils se regardèrent, lunettes contres yeux pendant un instant puis l'homme en noir plaqua à nouveau le jeunot contre le mur. Ses lèvres cherchèrent encore une fois ses consœurs tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur ses fesses à découvert. Il chercha à tâtons son entrée et sans prévenir, il y glissa un de ses doigts.  
Un petit cri de douleur traversa la bouche de Samuel, peu préparé à cette attaque subite.

 _Merde...Il aurait pu me lubrifier avant...Quel con!_

Mais hors de question de dire ça tout haut. Le client est roi. Plie-toi au client.

Très vite, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier et cela était bien loin d'être confortable. Le fait que tous les deux soient debout rendait l'intrusion dérangeante et douloureuse et ce fut pire quand l'individu sombre entama un mouvement de ciseaux.

 _Putain...Sale rustre!_

Il ferma les yeux afin de s'habituer et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour tomber sur le sourire tordu du type.

"Et alors, je croyais que les putes étaient habituées à tout?

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'ils échangeaient depuis le début de leur activité.

-Pas à tout...La douleur c'est nouveau...répliqua amèrement le jeune homme.

-T'auras l'occasion de faire connaissance avec la vraie douleur dans quelques instants."

Samuel n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il fut violemment retourné, face contre le mur de brique. Il remarqua alors que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son postérieur avait disparu. Les doigts s'étaient enfin cassés de là, pas trop tôt...Mais il ravala ce qu'il venait de dire alors qu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui chatouiller les bords de son anus.

 _Oh non...Pas ça!_

Malgré la grande flexibilité dans les pratiques du jeune homme, il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter et cette chose c'était précisément ce dont il était victime : le cunnilingus. Non seulement il trouvait la pratique répugnante mais en plus il se sentait encore plus violé que lorsqu'on le pénétrait.

 _Respire, respire..._ s'ordonna-t-il.

Mais cette sensation était une torture si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de la raccourcir malgré la doctrine du "client est roi".

"Prends-moi maintenant, murmura-t-il.

L'autre s'interrompit.

-T'es pressé, gamin?

-Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais l'intention de vite passer à l'essentiel!

-J'pensais pas que tu serais aussi bandant", susurra-t-il en se redressant et en frottant sa verge contre les fesses de l'autre.

C'était un mouvement lascif, étonnamment sensuel comparé à ce que l'autre lui avait fait subir. C'en était presque gênant. Il n'avait présentement plus l'impression d'être baisé. C'était plutôt comme si on était en train de lui faire l'amour et c'était dérangeant.  
Et il continuait, il n'entrait pas. Samuel en était même à croire que l'autre observait ses réactions. _C'était quoi ce jeu sadique...?_  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand la bouche de l'homme en noir se posa sur sa nuque. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent en même temps sous son T-Shirt blanc et caressèrent sa peau. Et toujours ce mouvement lascif! Il le faisait exprès, c'était pas possible autrement!

Samuel se mordit les lèvres quand les doigts agiles vinrent caresser ses tétons, les tripotant avec cette lenteur exaspérante.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, l'homme consentit enfin à le pénétrer. La douleur était vive mais comparé aux émotions qu'il venait de ressentir, c'était pas si mal.

 _Putain...Baise moi maintenant, enfoiré._

Le premier coup de reins lui décrocha un cri étouffé. Ça faisait vraiment mal, comme à chaque fois. L'individu ne bougea pas, continuant d'infliger ses douces caresses sur le corps du plus jeune, prenant un malin plaisir à passer une de ses mains sur la verge tendue.

Un deuxième coup de reins. Samuel se cambra, rendant, sans s'en rendre compte, la pénétration plus douloureuse mais surtout plus intense.

"Putain...T'es le mec le plus baisable que j'ai rencontré", grogna l'homme en noir.

Il entama alors des mouvements brusques, dilatant les chairs du gigolo. Ce dernier s'accrocha au cou de l'autre, tentant de stabiliser les émotions virulentes qu'il endurait.

"PUTAIN!" s'écria-t-il avant de gémir sous les assauts dévastateur de son client.

C'était des coups de butoir, frappant avec force, l'épuisant et le rendant désireux de plus. C'est la première fois qu'il était en proie à un tel panel de sensations et si on tenait compte de son métier, c'était un sacré compliment.  
Son membre pulsait, il s'apprêtait à jouir mais le faire avant son client était toujours mal vu...  
L'homme en noir, semblant comprendre son malaise ralentit le rythme et lui infligea de nouveau ce lent mouvement.

"Fais pas ça...On n'est pas des amants...dit-il avec difficulté en tournant la tête vers l'autre.

-Actuellement, je compte sérieusement t'envisager comme plan baise permanent. C'est un équivalent d'amants.

-Je fais pas dans ce domaine...

-Tu le fais maintenant et tu crieras mon nom quand tu te libèreras...

-Je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles...

-Patron."

Sitôt le nom dit, le Patron ré-imposa le rythme soutenu qui lui enflamma le postérieur. Samuel aurait pu durer plus longtemps si le plus vieux ne lui tripotait pas sa partie basse avec vigueur. Un spasme de plaisir le traversa et comme le prédisait l'homme en noir, il se déversa en criant son nom.

Il s'écroula, éreinté, en glissant contre le mur et sentit à peine les derniers coups de reins du Patron qui eut un râle avant de jouir à son tour en lui.  
Samuel ne pouvait plus faire un geste, jamais un client ne l'avait autant épuisé et sans penser aux conséquences, il s'endormit, le cul à l'air.

Le Patron posa son regard sur la forme allongée et lui remit ses vêtements avant de le trimballer sur son épaule.

Hors de question que ce morceau ne lui échappe. Il était à lui maintenant et il ne laissait personne toucher à ses affaires.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Alors? Convaincus?


	10. Chapter 10

**RICHTHIEUSTOPHONNARD** (oui)

Coco était assis sur une de ses chaises merdiques présentes dans toutes les conventions de vidéastes. Il n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait des heures qu'il avait envie de boire mais il ne pouvait pas se lever à cause de Richard, posé sur ses genoux et lui offrant l'une des plus belles inventions que l'humanité ait pu penser : une magnifique fellation de belle qualité. Sa position lui permettait d'exercer cette activité toute en discrétion mais impossible de bouger sous peine de faire découvrir à tout le monde ce que Richard lui faisait et ça, pas question. Il était Mr Connard, il avait une réputation à tenir.  
Seulement, dans ce monde truqué, la chance ne lui souriait pas et il sursauta lorsqu'une main petite mais ferme se posa sur son épaule.  
Lentement, il se retourna, paniqué mais son visage restant de marbre autant que possible.

"Salut, Co'...Je vois que tu t'amuses pendant que Jday bosse dur à présenter sa chaîne sur scène, dit l'intervenant en désignant le barbu qui riait de ses propres blagues.

-...Mathieu...tu-

-Tu sais, Co', je pourrais dire à Antoine ce que tu es en train de faire avec sa peluche et je pense même qu'il t'en voudra tellement qu'il risque de ne plus te refiler des photos volées de DayDay nu.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça...chuchota Connard, inquiet, mais ce qu'il voulut dire par la suite mourut lorsque l'entièreté de sa virilité fut prise à l'intérieur de la mousse de Richard.

 _L'enfoiré, il s'amusait le cabot..._

-Il y aurait bien un moyen de me faire taire, répliqua Mathieu en regardant avec envie le membre de Coco se faire enfourner encore et encore par Richard.

-...Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai voulu sauter Antoine. Il l'a mal pris et m'a fait illico presto sortir de chez lui. Mais Jostophe était là. Il a tout vu. Donc il m'a suivi, on a fait plus ample connaissance -et par plus ample je veux dire qu'on a baisé- et finalement, tout s'est bien terminé pour moi. Sauf qu'on est en manque de sensations fortes et Richard était censé nous les procurer. Mais il est avec toi.

-Alors tu...veux le récupérer?

-Eh bien oui, mais avec toi en prime, sexy comme tu es, ce serait le jackpot."

Coco se sentit rougir par les mots du petit humain et n'attendit pas un instant. La peluche était doué mais Jostophe avait un attrait de mâle qu'il était difficile d'occulter.

"Okay. Je viens.

-On va au chalet.

-J'vous suis."

Et c'est ainsi qu'un quator disparut de la convention laissant Jday tout seul comme un gros nounours abandonné et Antoine recherchant inlassablement Richard sans savoir que ce dernier appréciait grandement son éloignement.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je viens d'écrire...?


	11. Chapter 11

**ANTOINUEL** (Antoine/Samuel)

Une fois encore, Antoine était seul dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête tristement vers son lit -là où se trouvait habituellement Richard- mais la peluche avait disparu. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était quand Monsieur Connard l'avait aidé à déménager.

"Pourquoi me l'aurait-il volé? Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait personnellement? Ou alors c'est juste sa réputation d'enfoiré qui a agit pour lui...?" se demanda tout haut le brun en soupirant.

De toute façon, ça ne servait plus à rien de se lamenter, ça ne fera pas revenir Richard. Il allait devoir trouver une autre peluche dégueulasse pour ses prochains WTC. Parce que oui, il n'avait toujours pas commencé l'écriture de l'épisode suivant à cause de l'absence de Richard. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour retarder l'émission.

"Antoine.

-Quoi Samuel?

-Je t'aime."

La déclaration aussi brutale que surprenante venant d'un appareil sans âme et sans cœur fit bondir Antoine de sa chaise. Il regarda, horrifié, son ventilateur qui était légèrement tourné vers lui. _Quel est le fuck?_

"Antoine. Lustre-moi de tes mains aguicheuses."

Non, c'était pas possible! Pris d'un doute, il glissa sa main dans la poche et ressortit, pour la deuxième fois une carte KIWI. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un long hurlement silencieux tout en ne quittant pas la machine des yeux. Et il avait bien fait car Samuel s'éleva soudain dans les airs pour atterrir sur ses genoux. Il enroula ensuite son câble autour des mains d'Antoine afin de lui limiter sa capacité de mouvements.

De ses pâles, il souffla sur la joue du brun qui frissonna. Mais en gros, c'est tout ce que Samuel pouvait faire directement.

C'était un ventilateur après tout.

 **Fin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**JEANNON** (sur fond de Star Wars)

Jeanne avançait fièrement sur le terrain d'entraînement du camp Shiptou. Chewbacca était plus loin et discutait avec son amant, Han Solo. La jeune Wookie n'avait jamais pu comprendre l'amour qui liait ces deux être si disparates mais elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle était un Wookie et tout ce qui comptait, c'était le piou piou pan ratatatata de son pistolet à air comprimé qu'elle avait récemment acquis suite à l'arrestation du très vilain Colonel Fayot.

"Waaaaaaaaoraaaaaaghhhhhhhaaaaaooooou, demanda-t-elle à son comparse, un sympathique mâle du nom de ChewbaProf.

-Woooooooooorgggggggggaaarrrracine carré de deux," lui répondit-il avant de s'en retourner à ses affaires.

Mais oui c'est clair.

Rain n'avait jamais pu comprendre son camarade. Soudain, quelque chose vint lui foncer dessus. Elle baissa le regard et du haut de ses deux mètres cinquante, elle vit le sommet d'un crâne aux cheveux châtains.

"Merdouille, sale poilu! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas gros con!

-MOUUUUUAAAARGHHHHOUUUUUUIIIIIIIILLAAAARGH! s'offusqua Jeanne devant la stupidité de ce ver de terre qui osait la confondre avec un mâle.

-Arrête de gémir, tu m'excites et je suis censé ne pas me montrer intéressé."

Jeanne roula des yeux et donna un coup de crosse de son magnifique pistolet sur la tête de cet impudent. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne s'écroula pas. Au contraire, il continuait à la défier avec un sourire moqueur. Intéressant. Il était donc plus résistant que la populace.

"T'as tenté une séduction cousin Machin?

-GUARGOOOOLAAAAEEEIIUD!

-Moi aussi tu me plais. Beaucoup et je crois que c'est véritablement ce qu'on est censé ressentir quand on a un coup de foudre. Alors viens là beauté masculine que je t'emmène en Loire-Atlantique."

Ce fut 9 mois plus tard que le Patron -c'était lui- s'aperçut que Jeanne était une femelle.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **nda : ça fait longtemps, je sais ! Mais je reprends du service (un peu, en fait ça dépend de la quantité de travail que j'aurais).**


End file.
